Blakie Bear
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: One-Shot. From the story, Sweet and Deadly. Blake receives an audio message from Michael, in the middle of the night while staying at Franklin's house.


**I do not own Grand Theft Auto V! Blakesleigh "Blake" De Santa is what I own for this short one-shot from my story, Sweet and Deadly!**

* * *

Blakie Bear

* * *

Blake woke up from her sleep as Franklin slept next to her. She was staying at her boyfriend's house in Vinewood Hills away from Michael, Carter and also FIB agents Dave Norton and Steve Haines.

He couldn't get to sleep after having to think for herself as she had to choose between Michael and Carter to be her father. The two men fought like children to her, as she had to stop them from fighting, until Blake got slapped in the face by accident by Michael.

She shifted towards her right to face Franklin who was in a deep sleep. A smile crept up on her lips, before placing her hand on his right cheek, before Blake heard a quiet chime from her iFruit phone.

Rolling over, she grabbed her iFruit phone to see Michael sent her an audio recording message to her. She signed, before standing up from the bed fixing her nightshirt which was one of Franklin's LS shirts he bought from Binco.

Blake walked outside before grabbing one of her Redwood cigarettes and her violet colored lighter, and walked towards the pool, sitting down on the lounge chair sideways.

"Hey, Blakie Bear." He started, calling his daughter by her favorite nickname Michael called her. "If you get this message, you're probably asleep now and you don't wanna answer to this message. The truth is that I'm here for you, as your father."

Blake heard Michael taken a swig from his bottle of whiskey, as she decided to light up her cigarette. Once she taken a small drag from it, she heard Michael apologizing for drinking while recording on the phone.

"Anyway, kiddo, the first thing is that I wanna tell you is that you look exactly like me, but you have some differences that you got from your mother, Macey. Sometimes, you even talk like her whenever she's happy. It's crazy, Blakesleigh. And you being out in the world by yourself is gonna be tough, I need you to come home so you won't be lonely again, just like when I left you alone with your mother. I know life was hell for you, even my life as a kid was the same. You were beaten by your mother who was off her meds… and I was beaten by my drunken deadbeat father."

Blake taken a long drag from her cigarette, before tapping the ashes in the grass while blowing the smoke out of her mouth.

"Second thing is that you need to know that I'm proud of you for being there for me when Amanda, Tracey and Jimmy left me alone in that house. I never expect things to turn out this way, but you were there for me whenever I was alone. When you grow up, I expected you to have a better life with the one person who love you to death, like I love Amanda. But if something happens or if that someone hurts you, please don't be afraid to come to me. I never expecting you to love Franklin, but I'm glad that he love you, just how I love you as my Blakie Bear."

"Lastly… This may come as a bit of a shock to you, but you were the best thing that has ever happened to me. You make me feel different from what Amanda, Tracey and Jimmy did for me. The only thing that comes out of my countless mistake, lies and fake stories. I wanna protect you from everyone, and guide you as you grow even though I miss nearly nine years of your life. But I never forgotten about you. When Carter left you behind, I was extremely pissed off at him which causes me to hurt him. I don't wanna risk losing you, too… I know this is hard to explain and understand, but I promise you Blake. If you ever make it back to me or if I find you crying alone, I will explain everything this time. No lies and no secrets."

"I hope this message will help you listen to me, Blakie Bear. But if it does, I hope you can forgive me, baby girl. I love you, kiddo. Good night…"

The audio message stopped as Blake looked down at the text message box for Michael.

Tears were now running down Blake's cheeks, as she put out her half finished cigarette. She never expected Michael to be this emotional before. She usually see him by the pool, drinking whiskey while being depressed. It seems that she was the only thing that shined in this dark life. She brought color into his depressed world after ten years.

She taken a deep breath before typing into the text message box saying… _'I love you too, Daddy.'._ She inserted a crying emoji with a blowing a kiss emoji before sending the message to Michael.


End file.
